User blog:Omnirock/Omnirock's Fanfiction Trivia Page.
This is a trivia page about my fanfiction(s) Dark Bard Fanfiction is not an official part of the story, It was simply a test of my ability, but do not fret. The Lich and his minions will make an appearnce in the real story. '-Planned but not added.' The "Dark Bard's Journal" will be a thing that contributes to the story. It will be written by the character Sianna Xinroc. List of Characters (spoilers) Toby Alan Richette (Fighter) Main character. Considered the leader of the group. Roughly 17 from the small village of Reth. His journey is a long one, and he is grateful to have his team along the way. He has made it his mission in life to find a 'man' named ''Lyle Liffinigal'' who ordered the execution of his brother'' '''Kole Vincent "Lancer" Richette During the "War of the '''Storms"'. Lyle was given charge of 20 men and betrayed his country by defecting to the other side, while also murdering his remaining soilders to prove his loyalty to the Amarans. ( At the time, the enitre country of *to be decided* was fighting for independance from Amaran rule.)' '''Toby sees himself as the only person that can truly deliver justice to Lyle.' So far he only has one Mastery Skill which is Shield Wall. Which he almost never uses as it "makes him feel sick". Lia Donnel (Cleric) Lia is a human girl roughly 17 with a talent for looking older then she is. Ex-Amaran spy originally sent on a mission to capture the warcriminal Sukon Daedris for his crimes against the Daedris Dynasty and the Amaran Royal Order. She is a proficient healer but uses her powers only when absolutly nessiscary, for she has low confidence in her abilites and is afraid that she'll do mor eharm than help. She has a change of heart when she, her 2 apprentaces, Toby and Sukon are all lead into a trap by Amaran Spies. She also has a half hearted relationship with Toby. She has 2 Mastery Skills. "Healing Circle" and "Dispel". She attempts a "Revive" at the point where Annias is killed by Triptohage, but she believes she failed and they bury Annias, who later, does become unburied by a strange dark figure who says that "her spell was working perfectly, it only took so long because of her hesitation. You would do good to thank her." Sukon Daedris (Barbarian) Sukon is an Ork, aged 25. The eldest on team. A traitor to his own Dynasty Sukon made it his goal to change that and clear his name. Ture he did in fact rebel agaisnt his father's wishes to join the *insert name of country here*'s army, But he did it because he belived it wasnt right to be fighting the Humans and Joleks. He called his entire Dynasty a den of liars and murderers and was forever cursed by his family's priest. His backstory comes to conclusion when he endures a punishment known as the "Month Of Fire" which is an Orken alternative to the death penalty. He is tried with this method and survives. At this point his status as Ork Royalty is re-established and he now assists the team with all of the perks that come with being a prodical prince. Orks are all born with the ability to control their Fight Or Flight reaction which is slightly like a Mastery Skill. Sukon of course then, Possess "Rage". Annias McCornix (Bard) Teenage (17) human from a major port city. He is visited many times in the story by a dark and mysterious figure. (Sianna Xinroc) 'He is the team's resident ray of sunshine with a love for music and acting. He has quite the reputation with tradesmen and knows how to ruffle the feathers of a few tax collectors. Annias wields a shortsword and a panflute that has an entire set of magical runes that cause different effects when he plays their activating songs. This means he has every Mastery Skill a Bard could possess and a bit more, previously undiscovered skills*. He dies' by the hands of Triptophage and is later rescued by the same dark figure from earlier. He rejoins the team but as a changed person, more mature and serious. He evantually grows to love Astrid, who rejects his affection until he comes back from the dead a year later from his 'death'. I'd like to write this section of his life as a seperate post titled "The Siren's Year." it is during this time that he discovers his heritage and tries to retrace his broken past. Although he is technically Human his father is an oddity, a male Siren. Male Sirens are only born every 50 years so Mr. McCornix was quite the guy. He posed as a human male and captained the ship "''The Sentry" '''which Annais inhereits and leads to the team's travels across the great open seas.' *i.e."Wanderer's Lament"-Minor effect: causes the listeners to feel a sense of homesickness '-Major effect: causes enemies to slow down to almost non-movement.' Raena Losste (Fire Mage) Raena is a 15 year old Jolek (elf) from the Raven Mountains. She lived as a nomad with her tribe in the frozen mountains. She was "recruited" into the Amaran army when she and a few other cousins of her's succesfully defended a castle the tribe had discovered for at least 7 hours straight. (refrence to 2 cleric+ 2 firemage = near impenetrable defensive team.) After failing her first mission in attacking an encampment of Desert Joleks (she let them escape) she was reassinged as an apprentace of Lia. She develops a very strong relationship with Sukon who acts like an overprotective brother when she is in danger. Not before they are friends however. (I smell a Last Of Us parody in here) Astrid Dimody (Archer) A forest Jolek that was forced to watch as a battilion of Amaran soilders torched her village, she was sold as a slave to an Amaran war Hero named Lyle Liffinigal at the age of 7. She evantually escaped with help from her Uncle Lananad when she turned 9. She lived with him for a few years and he taught her how to use a bow and arrow. Astrid was then recaptured by the newly forged Amaran Seeker Force (after Triptophage became king) and instead of being returned to "Master Liffinigal" she was assigned as a servant to Lady Donel (Lia). She becomes the team's realist and voice of reason. Toby often seeks her counsel in times of great stress or confusion. Despite her rough and negative exterior, Astrid is wise and caring. Sukon even keeps a respectful distance when she is angry. She is exactly 19 years old and rejects any intimate attention from Annias while still secretly loving Toby. When however, Annias is revived and returns to them after an entire year of searching she grows to love him. ''' Tekketh Gel'v (Summoner) ( TO BE ADDED :3 ) Villains/ Misc Characters. The Lich / Lyle Liffinigal ( TO BE ADDED >:D ) Triptophage '''Triptophage is a massive Lava Golem from an underground civilzation of Golems. He claims to come retrieve the "Golem of Iron" who was a wayward soul hopelessly lost from his homeland. Triptophage does in fact capture the Iron Golem but uses him to conquer the entire Amaran army on their own homefront. He assumes capture of the throne and declares *insert name of country here* independent but still sends spies and law enforcement over to protect "Amaran intrests". when the team comes to Amara in need of supplies and permission from the king himself to cross through Amaran oceans He kills Annais and almost defeats the entire team before being completely devasted by the actual king of Amara. This does not happen all at once as the team stays in Amara for a few weeks before actually receiving a word from his highness. They attempt to overthrow him with help from the original King which in turn causes Annias's death. ''' '''Triptophage's punishment along with life imprisonment includes being Santa. (refrence to a picture once released that depicted the Lava Golem (aka Apeman according to Siege mode-which is useless-) wearing Holiday armor. Ool Ool is a titan made of living lightning. Ool has no purpose in the story but to warn the group of an evil sorceror named "Adialter ". Ool appears in the form of a storm cloud over the high seas as they are about to land on an island where The Lich had a large group of shipwrecked survivors deported. It is also a place where Toby was given a lead on the recent location of Lyle Liffinigal. "Adialter" is the unspoken name of the sorceror who released the monsters into *insert country name here* which was later reffred to as The Badlands, a section of *unnamed country* that was poorly protected by Amaran soilders. "The Badlands" now refers to any area that Amaran influence cannot reach. Piceraquinn Piceraquinn is an aquatic dragon that lives in the Greater Pelln Ocean, just off the coast of Pelln. She is a frenemy of Toby and Co. and is obssessed with dealing out justice out on the high seas. Any pirates in her ocean are judged accordingly and are usually drowned or electrocuted due to lightning. Don't mess with her, she'll break your little boat into pieces and then laugh when you say you're innocent. Lananad Dimody Uncle of Astrid Dimody, Lananad is an alchemist and wizard of science. He is forcefully employed by The Lich and spends his days toiling in his dungeon laboratory trying to find a way to mass produce pure synthetic magical energy. He succeds in making potions that alter your appearance for a while, powders that cause water to explode or instantly freeze over, and/or weapons with magic enhancements. I might also mention he is insane, due to his constant working with "controlled" substances. Red Tunic Guy A character of comedic relief, the Red Tunic Guy has no actual purpose to his king Triptophage but be his errand boy. RTG is known for his use of clunky, impractical, yet beautifully crafted weapons such as a Frostfire or a Nemesis blade. His only true strength is the fact that for some magically unexplainable reason... he cannot die. Abaskun Daedris Younger brother of Sukon Daedris, much larger in muscle mass and Orkliness, he towers over his enemies. Not much in the brain department but he knows his way around a battle field. After TEN rebels against The Lich Abaskun is offered a position as new Controller General of The Lich's armys, thus in effect making the random Waghanon Ork attacks more precise and devastating now with the help of Skelite warriors/clerics/archers. TEN TEN was orginally the Controller General of The Lich's armys. However, because he was given free will unlike the typical undead soilder he rebelled against his superior and began to assist Toby and the gang with giving them access to an abonded magical prison filled with monsters and other creatures that ol' Lich couldnt kill himself. The team utilizes these monsters as "minions" with TEN as their liason in and out of the magical pandimensional prison. He uses these opportunitys to make as much profit as possible. The jewel in the center of his head is a Diamond, making the "''pric'e on his head''" that much more valuable to The Lich. Sianna Xinroc Writer of the Dark Bard's Journal. Is the Dark Bard himself. Is responsible for saving Annias from his grave. Visits Annias many times as a secretive dark figure. Practically a ghost. Not an enemy but merely a shadow of Annias, twisted and changed into a living intelligent being. His name is based off of Annias's name, backwards and slightly changed. Shoescale Toby's Kirin (dragon horse). Pretty much a horse-ish velociraptor. Siethel Tekketh's best friend, a large skeleton creature with an array of weapons that protrude from his arms. Acts like a guardian for the blind Tekketh and acts as his eyes. Tekketh summons him the most often. How the heck is this HvsM!? So basically you might have noticed most of this doesn't even closely resemble the universe of Heroes Vs Monsters but let me explain. The game itself has such a gaping lack of backstory or actual lore that I feel 90% of what I write can't be compared to the original story since there isn't one! 'Art' Category:Blog posts